Shadowed Love
by Goten0040
Summary: RavenxBeastboy. A monster from Azarath has left Raven losing control of her emotions. Beastboy is the only one who knows. But what happens when Rave's dad returns to take her home to her planet to take away her powers and her life? (not a good summary)FIN
1. One

(Disclaimed. I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I didn't.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
The titans were in mid battle. The monster seemed familiar to Raven as she held it tight in her tar- colored power grip. It seemed almost like a shadow with red eyes. Beastboy was staring at the sight. He really could do nothing. His beast powers were of no real use in the situation anyway. The monster roared in pain as Cyborg and Starfire blasted it with the electric green and blue lights. The monster yelped in pain. Raven held her grip on the shadowed beast firmly. Then she caught a glimpse of something. A bright red light filled her eyes and her forehead began to burn.  
  
"AGH!" she yelled as she lost her grip and fell backwards.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
The monster fell, obviously dead. Beastboy glanced over at Raven.  
  
"Hey guys!" he yelled over at the others, "we should probably check Raven out!"  
  
The others came rushing to the young woman. They gasped and backed up slightly. Beastboy stared into her eyes. They were blank and a red marking lay on her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Beastboy asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"This is weird, Robin," Star said in her normal soft voice.  
  
"Yeah," Robin said, seeming to be in deep thought.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Jeez, heck if I know," Cyborg drawled.  
  
"Well, lemme try and wake 'er up,"Beastboy said as he kneeled next to her.  
  
He reached out his hand and touched her face.  
  
"Hey, Ra- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
A large electric shock went through his entire body, knocking him backwards, dizzy and burned.  
  
"Ow," he muttered as the smoke rose off of him.  
  
"Beastboy! Are you okay?" Robin called.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Beastboy answered as he pulled himself up and tried to straighten up his hair.  
  
He looked over at Raven, as the bright light on her forehead brightened and went out. Silence pursued as the titans stared at Raven, worried and frightened. Beastboy smiled when her eyes flickered open and she tried to pull herself up. Beastboy reached over and took her arm, helping her stand.  
  
"You okay?" he asked sweetly.  
  
She looked over at him, a sullen expression on her face, flickered a small smile and nodded. Beastboy didn't actually believe that Raven was okay, however, he really had no choice but to believe her, for the others' sake.  
  
***  
  
"What happened back there?" Cyborg asked as the others sat around in the living room of Titans Tower.  
  
"I'm not sure," Beastboy said, "but I think it'd probably be a good idea to not mention it to Raven."  
  
"Good idea," Cyborg said.  
  
"I agree," Star said happily.  
  
"Still, something might happen," Robin said in a matter-of-fact voice, "someone should probably keep an eye on her."  
  
"That'll be me," Beastboy said triumphantly, "I'll be a fly on the wall, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Don't get yourself caught," Cyborg said flatly.  
  
"Nyaa, your just jealous," Beastboy stuck out his tongue and then stood abruptly, stomping out of the room.  
  
"Dead man walkin'," Cyborg said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Robin smiled at the thought as Starfire giggled.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is so," she said.  
  
***  
  
Raven lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't been there before. She'd been meditating just minutes before when a large pain entered her head and she fell onto the soft mattress. She hadn't felt that pain before. Maybe she was losing it. It was possible with all the things that clouded her mind. She shut her eyes, trying to focus, finding it extremely difficult, giving her more of a headache than she had than she had before.  
  
A knocking came from far away. Raven could barely hear the constant knocking. Her mind was spinning and her head pounded. Still, she found it reaction to speak.  
  
"What," she said, sounding more like statement than a question.  
  
She heard the door 'swish' open.  
  
"Uh, Raven?" a voice entered her head, sounding closer than the knocking had.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay? You look kinda bad," Beastboy said softly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I don't believe you. You don't usually look like this."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
  
"Oh, eh heh," Beastboy trailed off.  
  
Raven opened her eyes halfway, staring at the light-green face and the dark green eyes, filled with worry.  
  
"Uh, it's kinda dark in here," Beastboy said nervously. He obviously did not like being in her room.  
  
"Turn on the light if you must," Raven said sleepily as she pulled herself off the bed, kicking her legs over the side and sitting.  
  
The pain burned as Beastboy turned on the light, shooting it into her eyes.  
  
"Do me a favor," she said, "and get me some asprin."  
  
"Uh, sure," he said as he walked into her bathroom.  
  
He returned with it and a glass of tap-water. She took the asprin and drank the water, hoping that it would help. She stared up at the boy who was waiting patiently.  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"Well, nothing really, I was just kinda bored and I was wondering where you went off to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You want anything else."  
  
"Herbal tea," she said as she lifted herself off the bed, finding it a struggle to stand, masking it with a stretch.  
  
Beastboy seemed to notice though.  
  
"Uh, I'll get it," he said and pranced off as she sat back down.  
  
"He's hiding something," Raven thought, "that's why he's trying to help me. Well, I'll find out soon enough." 


	2. Two

Chapter Two  
  
Beastboy smelled the steam coming from Raven's herbal tea. It was warming and relaxing. He realized why she liked this stuff so much. He held the mug steady in his hand and walked slowly back to her room. The door opened and he stepped in, finding Raven in the same spot he'd found her.  
  
"Here ya' go," he said and was about to walk out when Raven grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, sweat coming to his face, nervous as to what she was about to do, hoping he wasn't about to die.  
  
"Tell me...what happened yesterday? I want to know."  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Well, I r-really didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Look, I NEED to know. Something weird happened. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Beastboy felt awkward as she gazed into his eyes. He felt his cheeks warm.  
  
"W-well uh--"  
  
"Look, if I don't find out, everyone could be in danger," she said roughly, "What HAPPENED?!"  
  
"You had a red marking on your head."  
  
"Besides the one already on my head?"  
  
"Yup, and well, lets see...it looked kinda like an 'A'."  
  
"Azarath," she trailed off, knowing exactly what the 'A' stood for.  
  
"Azarath?"  
  
"Yeah, my home planet," she said.  
  
There was an awkward and disturbing silence. Beastboy stared at his feet.  
  
"So, what does it mean?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Raven said, "but I doubt it's good."  
  
"Well, er, what do we do?"  
  
"No," Raven said sharply, "this is my problem. You stay out of this before you get hurt."  
  
"What?!" Beastboy squeaked, "Your just going to kick me out?!"  
  
"Only if you refuse to leave," she said.  
  
"But Raven-"  
  
"GO!" she hissed.  
  
He didn't have to be told twice. He walked out, sulking and afraid at the same time. This wasn't over.  
  
***  
  
Raven sat on her bed, staring deep into her mind-mirror. It played her thoughts like a TV screen. She felt strange. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't calm. She had been gone so long, it seemed that she could no longer feel anything: fear, sorrow, anger, it was all gone. She leaned back against her wall and stared at her ceiling with a soft sigh. Maybe she shouldn't have booted Beastboy out. It was kinda cruel considering all he was trying to do was help. It seemed he always wanted to help, like he didn't feel he did enough for people. It was probably only Starfire in her naiveté would except his help, and even she got annoyed of him. Perhaps she wasn't giving him enough credit. She threw herself off the bed and straightened her cape before walking out the door.  
  
The shadows were staring at her as she walked down the Titans Tower hallway. She found the other titans in the living room area playing video games and talking. They looked so happy. She wished to be that happy again, like long ago. It was a long time ago, about ten years ago, when she was five. Then her emotions had to be blocked. That was why the red diamond rest on her forehead for days ahead. She trailed her forehead with her finger, landing directly on the diamond shaped marking, feeling the burn of her emotions trapped inside. Everything she felt was trapped deep inside, paining her greatly. She continued to watch the others laughing and conversing without a care in the world.  
  
She slowly made her way towards her friends. They looked up at her, strange looks on their faces with the exception of Beastboy, leaving the happiness in the dust of silence.  
  
"Uh, Raven, so glad of you to join us! Do you wish to play the game videos?" Star said cheerfully, breaking the silence.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay," Star's voice withered away.  
  
"You okay, Raven?" Robin asked, sounding unsure of his question.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"If you need us-" Cyborg said.  
  
"I'm FINE," she said, her voice becoming irritated.  
  
The room was silent as Raven walked into the laundry room, grabbed a towel and left her friends.  
  
***  
  
Beastboy lowered his eyelids. Why was she upset? Was it because of his interference? He became determined to talk to her. Still, for some reason, he did feel uncomfortable around her. He slowed when he reached the hallway, leaving his friends behind. He formed himself into a fly and flew into Raven's room.  
  
***  
  
Raven stared into the mirror. She had merely a towel on, revealing the red diamonds around her shoulders, like a large collar shirt. A fly flew onto her mirror but flew away before she could smack it.  
  
"Well," she said to herself, not knowing there was another occupant in the room listening to her voice, "I guess this is okay. I've never really wanted to feel my emotions. Why do I do now? I mean, there's no reason too. All it is is hurt anyway."  
  
She ran her fingers over the diamonds on her skin. She turned away from the mirror as it cracked at the very sight of her emotions trying to escape. One of the diamonds on her shoulder glowed and she grasped it, wincing in pain. She shook her head and walked into her bathroom to change clothes.  
  
***  
  
Beastboy couldn't believe what he'd seen. He thought Raven only didn't show her emotions because she really didn't care. She did! She just couldn't do such a thing because it would hurt her and people around her. Beastboy formed back into himself and sat on her bed, waiting for her to come out. 


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Raven walked out of the bathroom dressed in her normal outfit, and to her surprise, she found the green-skinned boy, sitting on her bed, a melancholy look upon his face.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow, "what are you doing in here?"

"I guess you could say I was a fly on your wall, literally," Beastboy said, seeming ashamed of himself, but also upset.

"You were spying on me?" Raven asked calmly.

"Yeah, but it was just because I was worried. You're my friend. We're all friends. We look out for each other. I-I," he rose his head, "I just want to help!"

Raven lowered her eyelids, a soft smile upon her face.

"Calm down," she said, her voice taking on a much lighter tone than usual, "it's okay."

"It is?" he said, surprised at her words.

"I guess you heard me, huh?" Raven said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"What are those diamonds for anyway?"

  
Raven pulled her shirt around below her shoulders. 

"They-- are my feelings," she said quietly and then pointed them out to him, "happy, melancholy, brave, smart, dumb, anger, dreamy, surprised, frightened, bored, and--"

She brought her hand up to her forehead, "I don't know what this one is. It always seems to be my most powerful emotion though."

"I wonder what it is," Beastboy said as Raven returned her outfit to her shoulders.

She turned to him.

"Beastboy," she said.

"Huh?"

"Why are you always so worried about me?"

Beastboy's face turned from green to red, "Oh, uh, well, I-I'm always worried about my friends! I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"You seem more intent on taking care of me than others."

  
"Well, I know you pretty well, I guess. When I went in your mind with Cyborg, I found out a lot more about you. We're really nothing alike, are we?"

"I don't know," Raven said, her voice soft and quiet, "I do admire your bravery."

"Eh?"

"The others………they are scared of how I will react if they come to see how I feel. You, however, keep trying to find out about me. You know, I remember what you told me when we were fighting my hatred and anger. You didn't think I liked you and I doubted you liked me. That was very moving, I have to say."

Beastboy went a deeper red.

"Uh, you're welcome, eh heh, well, uh, I'm gonna go now! Bye!"

"Wait," Raven said as Beastboy froze, "Don't tell anyone about this."  


"No problem."

"Thank you."

"Heh," was the last thing she heard from him as he left the room.

***

Beastboy sighed and walked onward, feeling less accomplished than he should have. He was still shocked Raven had taken his intrusion so nicely. Something was definitely wrong. Now it had become obvious. He turned and considered going back but decided against it. He shook his head and walked onward.

***

Raven turned towards the door and stared. She headed out.

"Beastboy," she said.

He stopped walking and turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Come back whenever you want…okay?" she asked softly.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Trust me," he said, "I will."

She smiled for the first time in a long time. Beastboy beamed back. They stood there, staring at each other, for quite some time. Beastboy's dark green eyes meeting Raven's deep violet eyes. He held out his hand and took hers.

"You're my friend," he said, "don't ever forget that."

Raven felt the diamond on her forehead burn slightly and she could hear something rising behind Beastboy, therefore to his unknowing. She nodded and turned quickly, having the potted plant shatter behind him. She felt herself running outside and onto the shore. She felt the diamond glow fiercely. She dived into the ocean and felt the chilling water rush upon her. She came up for air and stared at Titans Tower. Her eyes faded slightly at the sight of it. Her home. The burning had stopped when the icy water had touched it. Some of the rocks around her had arisen and fallen.

"What was that?" she thought to herself, "That emotion? It was…different…"

***

Beastboy lay on his bed when Cyborg came walking in. He didn't notice. He stared at his hand as he held it in front of his face. It kind of tingled. He felt very strange with the entire thing. Raven running away from him… he'd never thought of such a thing. He had heard the crash of the potted plant. What emotion was she scared of just then? Maybe it was fear.

"Um…heLLO?" Cyborg yelled in his ear.

Beastboy jumped and screamed, making Cyborg laugh.

"Don't DO that!" he yelled, catching his breath.

"Calm down, B. B." Cy said, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," he lied and jumped down from his bunkbed, "how about a game?"

"You're on!" Cyborg said and they both happily pranced out of the room.

"Maybe I can get my mind off this," Beastboy thought as he ran after his android friend.

***

Raven finished drying her hair. She had her outfit hanging over the shower, drip-drying. She held the towel firmly around her as she made her way to her closet. She listened for a moment, hearing Cyborg's cheers and Beastboy's moans of "You cheated!" and "I want a do-over!" She smiled at the thought and stared in her closet. She didn't usually wear anything but her normal outfit. She shrugged and took out a black t-shirt, dark baggy pants, and some socks. She slipped on her clothes quickly and walked out of the room. Her clothes would be dry in an hour or so. She didn't want to put them in the dryer for fear they might shrink as Robin's had last week, thanks to Starfire's naivete of the world. 

She found Beastboy and Cyborg on the couch, rapidly pushing the buttons on their controllers. She reached down between them, grabbed her book, and left quickly, without so much as a glance at her green friend. Starfire was in the kitchen making a pathetic sandwhich and humming a Tamaranian folk song to herself. Raven left before she was even noticed. She found Robin outside, kicking punching bags and other various objects on the obstacle course. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey, Raven," he said, "What's with the new outfit?"

"My other one is wet," Raven replied, emotionless as usual.

"Oh," Robin said.

Silence pursued.

"Anything new on Slade?" Raven questioned.

"Not anything we didn't already know…"

"Ah…"

"So…"

"So…what?"

"How's Beastboy acting. He isn't annoying you is he?"

Raven could tell that Beastboy had asked Robin to cover for him and give him the scoop on how she really felt about him at the moment.

"No," Raven said, "In fact he's better than usual. You can tell him that too."

Robin gawked at her.

"Yes, you're that bad a liar," Raven smirked and walked onward.

***

(Huzzah! Lol. I guess it was a pretty good chapter, slightly uneventful though. Sorry for that. I don't want the relationship to kick off too fast. I like the ending line. Oh, thanks for those who gave me advice on what Raven's life. I think it was Demon of the Night. I dunno. I forget easy. I'll fix it next fic. Just go with it this time. If you guys got any questions, please ask. I'm willing to help. Oh, and by the way, I found an awesome Teen Titans site. Here's the 

Hope you guys like!)


	4. Four

Chapter Four  
  
(I'm back in the league! My computer virus brought me down for two weeks and now it's back up! Too bad I got this crappy Windows 95 compy now...)  
  
Raven adjusted her cloak as she stared into t he large mirror. Her deep violet eyes remained upon the looking glass, almost as if they wanted to know something. Her reflection just seemed to be mocking her.  
  
"Stop it," she said to the mirror. The diamonds were burning.  
  
Her looking glass gleamed in a bright white light. Raven's breath caught and she shoved the small mirror underneath her mattress.  
  
"Talk to that," she muttered.  
  
Dinner was quiet, at least Raven was, which wasn't unnormal. It was the soft look in her eyes, a look of worry and fear, that caught the titans' attention.  
  
"Um, Raven?" Starfire asked, innocence in her voice. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No," Raven replied curtly.   
  
"Oh, of course..." Starfire trailed off.  
  
Dinner pursued in silence. Cyborg finished first, followed by Robin, and then Starfire. Beastboy and Raven remained, alone, at the table.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there really something wrong? Why won't you tell us?"  
  
"It's nothing...really..."  
  
"But, Raven-"  
  
"It's NOTHING...really..."  
  
"Okay... you wanna spend some time together?"  
  
"Not tonight. I'm tired."  
  
"Oh...okay. You SURE you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, really!" Raven smiled softly, trying to convince him.  
  
Beastboy smiled and nodded. She retreated to her room after thanking him for washing her dishes.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she muttered as she lay in bed. "I keep feeling all these emotions and...my father..."  
  
She rolled over.  
  
"Quit this, Raven," she whispered, pulling the blankets over her head, "Quit scaring yourself. Your dad sees through your mirror, but he has no idea where you are...so he won't come after you..."  
  
"Knock, knock!" came from the door. "Rae? You awake in there?"  
  
She sat up.  
  
"Yes," she said.   
  
The door opened, revealing the green boy in the dim light of the hallway outside. The door closed, leaving them in darkness. Raven turned on a nearby lamp. Beastboy walked over.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up," he said.  
  
"No. You didn't."  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. After dinner, I guess I just couldn't believe you. Sorry..."  
  
"I'm not a very believable liar," she said, kicking her legs over the bed and standing in her black outfit that she wore to sleep in.  
  
Her bare feet hit the floor softly as she made her way to the boy and led him to sit beside her on the bed. She hugged her knees and lay her head on them. The dim light was much nicer than usual.  
  
"I have been hiding something, Beastboy," Raven said, "But it's because I don't want to tell you or any of the others. I'm afraid that you all will worry, when it's not that big a deal."  
  
Beastboy stared in silence.  
  
"My father...has been trying to contact me..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rae... could you tell me what's wrong between you and your dad?"  
  
"If you promise NEVER to tell ANYONE, and I mean NO ONE, NOBODY."  
  
"I solomly swear on my heart or my name isn't Beastboy."  
  
"Okay... here goes..." Raven sighed. "His name's Trigon. He met my mom a long time ago. My mom was a beautiful woman. She had long, lovely hair, soft eyes, and the biggest heart of many. She met my dad and she tried to change him. The moment that she thought she had succeded, he took her to Azarath, his home planet, and he... he..."  
  
"He...what?" Beastboy urged quietly.  
  
"He raped her."  
  
Beastboy felt his heart stop. The pain in her eyes was more than he could stand.  
  
"That's how I came to be," she said, "and my mom died while birthing me. I don't know how I knew how wonderful she was but...I guess her smile just showed her heart. My dad wanted me to be his queen since I had killed my mom. He knew that my power was extremely amazing, and he wanted to use it to rule the universe, so he constricted it with the diamonds."  
  
"But you were his daughter. How could you be his queen?"  
  
"What he wanted, he got. That's why I ran away. I ended up here, with the Teen Titans. But he's found the signal of my hand mirror and he's trying to find out where I am. He wants me back because my emotions are growing. The more they grow, the more my power grows...and the more pain I go through..."  
  
"Geez, Rae... I'm sorry... it must really suck."  
  
"I-it...does..." Raven turned away, staring out the window, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you wish... you could feel, though?"  
  
"All the time..."  
  
"I can't imagine what it would be like... not being able to feel emotions..."  
  
"I do feel them... just not often..."  
  
"I couldn't do it..."  
  
"I know... and you're so full of life... I envy you so much..." the tears fell.  
  
Beastboy's breath caught. He crawled over to her and brought his hand to her face, his cow-spotted pajamas hanging at his wrist. He wiped away the tears. She gazed at him in surprise.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "I want tell anyone... just trust me."  
  
Raven couldn't fight it anymore. She threw herself at his chest and buried her face in his shirt. He put his arms around her, making her shiver in her sobs. The burning was insane, but she didn't care. She hadn't cried in so long and she needed it to leave her and relieve her of the constant tortue inside of her. She pulled away slightly.  
  
"Hey... Beastboy... turn off the lamp."  
  
He did as he was told.  
  
"Thanks... for everything." she said, wiping away tears.  
  
"It's no problem, Rae," Beastboy said, smiling in the dark. "This may sound kinda weird but I really enjoy being around you..."  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I should go back to bed."  
  
"Oh...sure..."  
  
Beastboy got up and walked toward the door. He stopped right before opening it.  
  
"Raven..." he said softly, "...I love you."  
  
Raven felt her heart pound against her chest as the door closed behind him. Her breath came short. It became pitch black as the moon outside her window slid behind the clouds. She lay down and closed her eyes, not sure what to think. She went into a hard sleep.  
  
"Raven? Raven? Please awaken," Starfire said. "It is twelve o' clock."  
  
Raven opened one eye and stared at her friend. Starfire blinked.  
  
"Are you ill, Raven?"  
  
"No... I was just up late last night," Raven said, sitting up and yawning.  
  
"Ah, well, everyone was worried about you. You slept so long..."  
  
"I'm fine, Star. I think I'll take a shower. Tell the others that I'm okay."  
  
"Yes, I will," she beamed and pranced out of the room.  
  
Raven smiled. Starfire was a great girl. She stood and walked over to her bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she walked. She stepped into her shower and turned the water on hot.  
  
"HEY BEASTBOY!" Cyborg yelled, trying to get him to jump, Robin staring wide-eyed behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Cy," Beastboy asked, eyelids lowered, angry that the one time he was lost in his thoughts, he was interuppted.  
  
"Well, we were wondrin' if you wanted to come with me and Robin for some guy stuff."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stay here. It's gonna rain anyway. Shouldn't you wait until this weekend?"  
  
"... Yeah...I guess so... Hey, Rob, wanna go play video games?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Beastboy went back to his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he had said last night. It was true though, now that he thought about it. Raven was a beautiful woman. She had an alluring spirit as well. That night just changed. The moment she shed tears was the moment he realized that he loved her. She had shared with him the deepest part of her heart, proving that she trusted him. He was always worried about her on top of that. He sighed and stared out on the cloudy horizon.  
  
"I just hope he never finds you, Rae," he thought softly.  
  
("Give it up, cause now I'm back!" Okay... enough with the corny Seto Kaiba song. Lol. Sorry for the long wait. Hope ya'll liked it. Oh, and friends, I have a new email. It's goten0040yahoo.com  
  
Original, huh? Lataz!) 


	5. Five

Chapter Five  
  
The water was running down the woman's body. Raven felt it's warmth relaxing her muscles. She ran her hands through her hair, having the moisture slip between her pale fingers. She stared down at the ruby diamonds that lay upon her chest. She frowned slightly, her violet eyes darkening.   
  
"Raven, I love you..." Flashed in her mind.  
  
She gasped. Pain exploded through her entire body. She hit her knees, the warm water hitting the floor with a soft sound. She held her head and closed her eyes. There was so much happening at once. Her head began spinning. Raven felt choked. She screamed.  
  
A scream sounded throughout the tower. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Starfire looked up from her kitchen experiments. Robin and Cyborg dropped their game controllers, causing both their cars to crash. Beastboy froze, paling at the sound.Everyone ran towards the sound.  
  
The screaming was loud and clear, even from behind the thick doors of Raven's bathroom and bedroom.  
  
"RAVEN! RAVEN!" Beastboy kept yelling through the door, banging on it.  
  
"She is not hearing us!" Starfire said, tears of worry forming in her eyes.  
  
"That's it!" Cyborg yelled, slamming his fist into the door, knocking it over.  
  
The screaming sounded throughout the entire room. Beastboy felt his heart beating against his chest. He ran towards the bathroom door.  
  
Blood mixed with the water, dripping from the diamonds upon her chest and forehead. She kept screaming, longing for someone to come and save her. She couldn't see. Everything was so dark. She could hear her mother's yells of "please, dont'!" and "STOP! STOP!". She could hear her father's cackle as he raped the woman's precious soul. Then she could hear her own crying as a child. She could feel her father grabbing her and whispering harsh things to her, threatening her. She felt the rush of emotions that she had felt when she had first lost control. She heard Beastboy yelling.  
  
Wait....  
  
Beastboy was yelling from the door. She wanted to call to him, but she just couldn't stop screaming. All she could see was her fears in front of her eyes. Tears poured down her face. She finally mustered some strength and screamed out.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
"HELP ME!" Raven screamed.  
  
Beastboy grabbed the doorknob and struggled to pull the locked door free. Starfire stepped in front and used her star-bolts to blast the doorknob, making it fall to the floor with a clang. Beastboy pushed the door open. He could hear protests about going to a girl in the shower, but he didn't care. She needed someone, and he had more knowledge of her than the others. He pushed open the shower door and found the woman with midnight purple hair, kneeling down, blood pouring from the diamonds on her body. Beastboy stepped in, not minding that he was getting soaked from the showerhead. He pulled her up into his arms. Her screaming slowly began to die down, but the tears remained. Beastboy held her close, not staring at her body, knowing she was modest about her body, as most women were.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Raven. I gotcha...It's going to be okay," Beastboy hushed.  
  
"No, it's not going to be okay!" Raven cried, hysterical. "It's not! I can't go back! Help me! Help me!"  
  
"I'm here, Raven! I'm here!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
Raven's eyes flashed back to the real world. She felt so weak. Her head was pounding. She looked up to see Beastboy, soggy and worried. She found herself shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"B-b-beastboy..." she whispered.  
  
Beastboy managed to reach around and turn off the water, which had become cold. He stood up, pulling Raven upwards with him. She fell forwards onto him, her legs weak. He reached out the door and grabbed a towel from the small towel-rack above the toilet. He wrapped it around her. Raven felt tears escape her eyes again. Beastboy saw the warm crimson fluid soaking into the towel. He picked her up and carried her out into her bedroom. The other titans stood, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"She's sick," Beastboy lied, "and she was having weird visions."  
  
Raven let him lie. She was glad he did. She didn't want to explain anything right now. She just wanted to rest.  
  
"You guys go on and do stuff. I'll take care of her. I don't have anything to do."  
  
"Are you sure?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow of concern.  
  
"Yup. Positive."  
  
"Okay," Cyborg said, unsure of himself, leading Star and Robin away.  
  
"Thank you," Raven said weakly as Beastboy lay her down on the bed.  
  
The bleeding had stopped. Beastboy left her and walked to her closet, pulling out some clothes for her. He lifted her up and dressed her, blushing at the slight glance of her body. Her figure was thin, curves at her shoulders, elbows, breasts, hips, and legs. She blushed slightly.  
  
"It's okay," Beastboy said, "I won't do anything."  
  
"I-i know..." Raven muttered. "I just.... what you said... last night..."  
  
"Was true," Beastboy smiled.  
  
Raven turned red. She lay back down, her head spinning. Beastboy turned to leave.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
He turned. Raven began crying. She just couldn't stop. She wasn't supposed to feel, but all her emotions collapsed. She couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and began banging her fists against the bed.  
  
"I-i'm not supposed to feel this way!" she screamed. "I'm not supposed to feel at all! I'm not-"  
  
Beastboy had made his way back over to her, thunder crashing outside the window, the cloudy gray sky making everything dark. He leaned in and kissed her. Raven felt everything around her rising upward, but she didn't care. She could feel it. She liked it. A tingle zoomed through her body. She could no longer control herself. She pushed herself upward, trying to deepen the kiss, her tounge dancing with the beast's, like a wildfire never to be tamed. He pushed her down onto the bed, forcing her hands above her. His weight was light, but her body was weak, so it hurt. He pulled away, breathing hard. Everything dropped to the floor.  
  
"Raven," he said softly, smiling down at her.  
  
Raven felt wonderful. She smiled at him, for one of the first times. Then she collapsed. She couldn't feel that much emotion. It hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry," was the last thing she heard.  
  
"She feeling any better?" Robin asked, looking up at Beastboy, who had finally changed into his pajamas, being that his other clothes were soaked.  
  
"Y-yeah," Beastboy said, scratching his head.  
  
"Much better," he heard.  
  
The pacifist stood behind him, tired eyes focused on the titans.  
  
"Do you want some soup?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Herbal tea, please," Raven smiled slightly, heading towards the couch.  
  
"I'll get it," Cyborg said, walking over to the teapot and pouring a steaming cup of tea.  
  
Raven sat at the table, taking the cup and drinking it with gratitude. Her eyes were still weak. Beastboy sat down beside her. She remained silent. She didn't want to say anything, afraid that something she didn't want to say would come out. Dinner pursued. No one spoke. Everyone was worried.  
  
Raven sat alone in her room, staring into her small looking glass.  
  
"Will he find me?" she thought, "Will he hurt my friends?..."  
  
"Um, hey," the door opened. Raven turned and saw Beastboy, holding his shirt over his shoulder. She blushed. "Oh, right... I was helping Cyborg move some stuff..."  
  
"Oh,"Raven said. Beastboy laughed.  
  
"You're right Beastboy, you are pretty good looking," Raven smiled slightly.  
  
It was Beastboy's turn to blush. Raven stood and walked over to him, shutting the door behind him. She smiled. She wanted more. She couldn't control herself. Her hand mirror shattered and she jumped on Beastboy, kissing him with all she was. Beastboy wasn't one to complain- he gave in easily, pushing her down onto the floor. She felt the diamonds on her burning. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything but him now. She could die right now, but she would be happy.  
  
"Beastboy," she whispered as he pulled her up onto her bed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you always be mine?" it came harshly from her throat.  
  
"Always," he said before spilling his lips back onto hers, pulling the covers over them.  
  
(Ah, what a great chapter.Two makeouts and... ahem... LOL... The plot is soon to move on. Rae's mirror shattered! That can't be good... ' Hope ya'll liked!)  
  
"Always," he said before spilling his lips back onto hers, pulling the covers over them.  
  
(Ah, what a great chapter.Two makeouts and... ahem... LOL... The plot is soon to move on. Rae's mirror shattered! That can't be good... ' Hope ya'll liked!) 


	6. Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Have I always... felt so empty?..." Raven thought as she lay upon Beastboy's hard chest. "Nothing... is here... at all..."  
  
She brought a gray hand up on his skin. She felt as if nothing was there anymore, even after an engagement of such passion that she had given the man that she lay on, bathed in the morning sun's glow. He opened his eyes, a deep forest emerald, and smiled.  
  
"Morning," he whispered.  
  
Raven didn't respond. She didn't understand. She just couldn't bring herself to smile back. There was nothing there, no love fore Beastboy, not happiness that she had finally found the man that she loved, no sexy, lusty feeling that she had lost her virginity just the night before, no fear that she couldn't feel this, no sadness that she actually feared it.  
  
"Something's wrong," she said, rising, letting the blankets fall around her waist, exposing her breasts. "I can't feel anything..."  
  
"Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed, "The diamonds, they're gone!"  
  
Raven's eyes widened and she ran to her large mirror, staring into it at her nude and completely flawless body, no crimson diamonds at all, not even on her forehead. She looked down and stared blankly at the shattered pieces of her mirror.  
  
"My emotions... have escaped," she whispered. "The mirror broke last night... and they disappeared... but how could they? They still remain in my mind... I just can't express them."  
  
"What?" Beastboy crawled out of bed, walking over to her and putting his muscular arms around her.  
  
"No," Raven pushed him away, "I can't feel it."  
  
"Look, if they're still there," Beastboy said, trying to soothe her, "Then you can feel them."  
  
"Yes, but my power will loose control. I automatically don't feel them after that. My trainer taught me not to feel anything the moment I lost control of my power. Now I have. If I feel ANYTHING at all, everyone around here will suffer..." the room turned dark black.  
  
"Raven, calm down." Beastboy cooed. The room returned to normal.  
  
Beastboy walked over to his clothes and began to put them back on. Raven slowly trudged over to her own outfit and began to quietly put it on too. Beastboy was lost in his own thoughts, as was Raven.  
  
"Raven... this is all my fault... why did I ever have her give into me? Why the hell did I sleep with her when I KNEW about her emotions?!"  
  
"If I fight... my evil side might come out... and if that happens... everyone will suffer... oh... why?! Why did this happen to me?!"  
  
"Raven?" Starfire muttered, "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Starfire, but I do not wish to talk to anyone right now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please leave," Raven said calmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Star, leave her alone," Raven heard Beastboy say from outside the door, "She's... um... still not well..."  
  
"Oh, okay. I will return later. Get rest, Raven!"  
  
"Whatever." Raven stared at the bite marks on her neck. She longed for that deep sexual feeling she had had when Beastboy had brought his lips and teeth upon her neck. It had disappeared not long after her orgasm. "Somebody help me..."  
  
"Oh, I can..."  
  
"What?! Who are you?" Raven asked, the room becoming dark again.  
  
"Wouldn't you know?"  
  
"No... please..." she whispered. "Don't be him... don't be him..."  
  
A laugh echoed throughout the tower. Raven stood up slowly and tried to back out of the room. She made it to the door and reached out to open it. It burned her hand, making her pull away. She turned and gasped. Something was in her mirror. Two sets of red eyes...  
  
Raven felt her heart beating, her blood burning in her skin. She felt her eyes beginning to blank out. She rose off the ground, making the place around her glow deep black.  
  
"No... no! NO!" She screamed.  
  
"NO!" a scream blasted throughout Titans Tower.  
  
"Raven's in trouble!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
He ran towards her door but stopped when he managed to get to the hallway. Everything was a tar black! He turned to Robin and gave him a look of pure panic.  
  
"Beastboy, you have to tell us what's going on here. I know that you know."  
  
"We've got to save her, Robin! There's no time!" Beastboy screeched, throwing himself into the black hallway and ripping through it to get to her.  
  
"Beastboy!" Starfire yelled, jumping in after him.  
  
Robin and Cyborg sighed and ran in as well.  
  
"This is deja vu!" Cyborg yelled as he knocked down Raven's door.  
  
Raven was screaming. Dark birds with red eyes were swarming around her yelling, "turn back! turn back!" Her emotions lay on the floor, none moving... except one. Raven's cloak was turning a deep crimson and her voice was becoming more of a roar.  
  
"NO!" Beastboy yelled, but Cyborg and Robin held him back from going after her.  
  
All the mirrors and windows shattered. The tower became to shake. Raven's wail was a roar now. Suddenly, the shattered pieces of her looking glass came together and Raven began to disapeer. Beastboy couldn't take it. He hit both Cyborg and Robin in their stomachs and took off after her.  
  
But it was too late... Raven was gone...  
  
"NO! NO NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Beastboy banged on her floor with his fist.  
  
"Beastboy," Starfire said softly. Robin put his arm around her, trying to comfort her as Cyborg took a step towards him.  
  
"Yo, B.B." he said, not even losing his cool, "if somethin's goin' on that you're not telling us, now would be a good time to let us know. Otherwise, we may never find Raven."  
  
"I can't!" Beastboy cried, "I promised her that I wouldn't!"  
  
"Beastboy," Cyborg said, leaning down beside the green teenager, "Raven's in trouble and we gotta know about what's been going on around here or we'll never find her!"  
  
"She... lost control of her emotions... the diamonds... that hold them in, ya' know? They're gone. That's why this happened."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because... because... IT WAS MY FAULT!" Beastboy had hot tears running down his face.  
  
"Your fault? How was it-"  
  
Beastboy turned and glared at Cyborg. His eyes widened. He turned to Robin who had the same reaction.  
  
"You didn't-"  
  
"..."  
  
"You DID? You and RAVEN?"  
  
"Cy... please..." Beastboy said, nearly inaudible, "I... I care about her..."  
  
"But... YOU and RAVEN?!"  
  
"I LOVE HER, CY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Beastboy yelled, turning away and continuing to move the pieces of the looking glass around, trying to fix it, with failure.  
  
"..." Cyborg didn't know what to say. Neither did Robin or Starfire.  
  
"So what... must we do?" Starfire asked.  
  
"This mirror is a porthole into Raven's mind," Cyborg said, matter-of- factly, "We need to fix it to get her out."  
  
"There's no way..." Beastboy whispered, "She's not in her mind."  
  
"But you SAW her go in there!"  
  
"She didn't go into her mind!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
"Well, B.B., where the hell did she go?!"  
  
"She went home... with her father... he wants her to be his queen... I don't know what he plans to do with her... but I know it's not good. We have to find her and we have to find her soon. She's on Azarath... but I have no idea where that is..."  
  
"Oh! I do!" Starfire exclaimed, a new joy in herself. "It is past the Centarean Moons... two galaxies to the left of them I think... then we come upon planet Crono... turn right...."  
  
Starfire went on and on with the directions.  
  
"Um, Star?" Cy said, cocking an eyebrow, "Why don't you take us there?"  
  
"Oh... of course!" She beamed.  
  
"I'll get to work on a spaceship," Cy sighed, walking out of the room.  
  
"Enng...ugh... where am I?" Raven muttered, opening her eyes slowly. Her head pounded.  
  
"Wouldn't you know, young Raven, my sweet?" A young man with dark hair and wild eyes stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"NO! YOU! LET ME GO!" Raven started a large struggle that went avail.  
  
"Calm down, daughter."  
  
"I am NOT your daughter!" Raven screamed in hatred.  
  
His hand crashed down upon her and she let out a scream. The room darkened. Everything around her began breaking and zooming around the room. Raven's eyes doubled and glowed red.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she roared.  
  
Her father transformed into the large monstrous form that he originally was. Raven's powers fell. She was extremely tired. Without control, they would fly out of her too quickly to be aimed at her opponent. Her father returned to his human-like form. He slapped her.  
  
"Learn your place. You are no longer my daugther, for you will be my queen."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"You're a bitch just like your mother, aren't you? Well, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I destroy you." He turned and left.  
  
Raven watched him go and worked at undoing her restraints. She was too exhausted to do anything now though. She lay back and stared at the ceiling. Then she cried. Everything began to zoom around again.  
  
"Beastboy," she whispered.  
  
"Hurry up, Cyborg!" Beastboy urged, "She could be dead if we don't get there soon!"  
  
"Beastboy, I'll finish it when I finish it. Quit BOTHERING ME!"  
  
Beastboy glared at Cyborg and ran out of the room, back to the living room. Robin and Starfire sat, contemplating the entire situation. Beastboy glowered at them as well. Robin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked, offended.  
  
"How can you just sit around here DOING NOTHING?!" Beastboy screamed, "While he's probably hurting her... or worse!"  
  
"We can't DO anything, Beastboy," Robin said, standing. "If we could, we would, but we can't. So why don't you calm down?"  
  
"I CAN'T! She needs me-I can feel it!"  
  
"What exactly did you do with Raven, Beastboy?!" Robin yelled back.  
  
"I-I..." Beastboy turned away. "I... I made love to her... okay?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Robin was astonished.  
  
"But I love her, Robin. I never want to see her unhappy..."  
  
"Beastboy..." Starfire trailed off.  
  
Raven awoke again in a different room. She was dressed in a silk white dress with a deep violet sash tied around the waist. Her head and chest her badly. She sat up and stared around the royal room. Making her way to a mirror, she gazed at the new black diamonds placed upon her body. Beastboy began flashing in her mind. She broke into sobs, surprised at herself. She ran to the balcony window and touched the forcefield, sending more jolting pain into her body that her emotions had.  
  
"He's trapped it all inside..." Raven muttered, "All... except... one..."  
  
Raven fell to her knees, anger and hatred coursing through her vains.  
  
"That f-cking bastard," she growled, her eyes glowing a bright crimson. "He... he took me away from them!" She screamed, sending black energy everywhere, ebony tears pouring down her face. "I HATE YOU TRIGON! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
(Ah, what an eventful chapter. I feel bad for Raven. u.u... Hope I didn't take her too out of character. Remember, her emotions are kinda on the fritz. LOL. Please review! I really enjoy that!) 


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"The ship's almost ready Beast-" Cyborg looked around. "Where is he?"  
  
He walked down the hallway and stopped at Raven's door, hearing sounds from within it. He pushed the door open slightly. Beastboy lay face-down in her bed. He didn't move with the exception of the shaking of his shoulders.  
  
"Aw, B.B.," Cyborg said, opening the door and walking in and shutting it silently behind him. "Come on. Get up."  
  
"I will when we leave," he said through the covers.  
  
"What's with all this mopin' around? If you're gonna save her, you gotta be brave." Cyborg sat on the bed, around Beastboy's feet.  
  
"You don't understand," Beastboy arose with a tear-stained face. "This stuff always seems to happen to me. Is it because I have too much of a connection with everyone? Is that why it always hurts?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If someone leaves... or gets taken... it hurts... really bad. Everyone else is always brave- determined to find them. They act as if nothing real bad has happened. It's like they're going to come back really soon, as long as we believe in them. So why is it always me, the joker of the group, who always faces reality?! I hate it!"  
  
"Reality- Oh, this is about Terra too, isn't it?"  
  
"I haven't even talked about her since that thing. I didn't love her. Not like this. Why is God determined to take everyone I love away from me!" Beastboy buried his head in his knees.  
  
"Beastboy," Cyborg sighed, patting him on the shoulder, "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay..."  
  
"Raven."  
  
"What?!" she snapped, looking up from her dark corner.  
  
"Come to dinner," Trigon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Raven growled.  
  
"You will COME!" he demanded.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"LISTEN!" Trigon threw her against the wall, his human form stronger than perceived.  
  
He held her firmly and in an icy glare. Raven struggled, kicked, and bit at the air.  
  
"You listen carefully, you little bitch," he muttered in a harsh tone, "You will do as I say or die. All I have to do is place a seed within you to turn you to death. Then I will have a new aire. Now do as I say!"  
  
"You'd really f-ck you're own daughter, huh?" Raven smirked, "That's lower than low."  
  
Then she kicked him hard in the groin and took off running. She didn't know where she was going. She knew she couldn't get far due to all the forcefields. But she didn't care what happened to her now- just as long as she could stay away from her father. Then it occured to her. She did care what happened to her. She knew that Beastboy would be upset if anything happened to her. Now she'd probably die for insobordination. She haulted at the large doors and stared at them.  
  
"A-azarath... Metrion.... ZENTHOS!" she screamed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"AZARATHMETRIONZENTHOS!" she yelled just before falling to the floor and banging on it with her fist.  
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" she cried. "Why, why why?!"  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
She gazed up at the man standing above her. He shot a glower so frightening that it even made her shrink back slightly.  
  
"Y-yes, father?" she lowered her head in defeat.  
  
"Titans Rocket, ready for launch!" Cyborg said alloud.  
  
"All systems green," Starfire stated.  
  
"Control functions, go!" Robin said.  
  
"Launch in ten, nine, eight, seven," Beastboy yelled, "six, five, four, three, two, one- BLAST OFF!"  
  
"Don't worry, Rae," Beastboy thought, "I'm coming... just stay alive for me..."  
  
Raven remained silent at the large table. Her father sat across from her, cold look still upon his face. He chewed his food slowly, always keeping one eye on her.  
  
"So," he said haughtily, "No more fighting back, I see."  
  
"There are reasons I am not. They have nothing to do with you," Raven whispered venomously.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you tell me them now."  
  
"They have nothing to do with you. Why should you know of them?"  
  
Trigon stood and marched over to her and pulled her out of her chair by the collar of her gown. She merely glared, saying nothing.  
  
"You will bare a child that will be obidient," he said, "because its mother will be dead."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"What's wrong? Your virginity precious to you?!" he threw her to the floor, sending a pain into her leg.  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
"What do you mean?" he commanded.  
  
"I lost my virginity before you brought me here, you bastard. I'm fertile. You're too late." She looked up at him, confidence in her eyes.  
  
"Aren't we just full of surprises?" he taunted. "Do you bare a child in your womb?"  
  
"I don't know," Raven said softly, placing her hand upon her stomach. "I really don't know."  
  
"Then find out!" her father screamed, slamming his fist upon her head.  
  
She merely winced and stayed in the same place as he stormed out of the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her belly. Could she really have a child? Wasn't she too young? Did it matter? If she did, this would ruin any of her father's plans against her, but she would need more time. She'd only been there for a couple of days. She was surprised she'd lived that long. She leaned against the wall, bare feet upon the floor.  
  
"Please let everything come out okay..."  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
"NO!" Cyborg yelled back, "For the eight-millionth time, NO!"  
  
"It's been three days! We gotta be gettin' there soon!" he whined, hiding his deep worry.  
  
"It is a long way to Azarath from Earth," Starfire commented, "It is, in fact, in an entirely different solar system. It has very strong forces as well. We must be careful to avoid them at all costs or we may never find our dear friend, Raven."  
  
"You seem to know alot about Azarath, Star," Robin said.  
  
"Raven told me of it when we switched bodies. It was a very sad story of her planet. She never told me of her parents, however...."  
  
"Heh, yeah," Beastboy muttered, staring down at his hands.  
  
"How could she?!" Trigon thought. "This ruins everything!... or perhaps not..."  
  
He let out a chuckled at his new plan. "If she does bare a child- my work is only to place an evil seed in her by way of DNA. She will have a child... and if this child grows like most Azarathian children... she will notice in no time."  
  
Raven lay on her bed. Her stomach hurt badly, and she couldn't explain it. Could her father have been right? She glanced over at the clock that read two fifty-seven a.m. She would not sleep- even if she could. She knew Beastboy and the other titans would come for her. They had to! Wasn't she their friend? Her stomach cramped again and she let out a moan of pain and held it tightly.  
  
"Hurry up, Beastboy," she thought. "I don't know how much longer I can wait!"  
  
(Ah, not very long- but long enough. Hm... getting interested? I know I am. Poor Raven. She's going through all this crap. That must suck. I know I couldn't do it. holds up 'Kill Trigon' flag Anyone wanna start a raging mob? XD) 


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Hello, Raven."  
  
Raven opened her eyes in narrow slits. Her body ached all over. Her father towered over her triumphantly. What had he done to her? She then noticed the empty syringe in his hand. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What have you-" Raven sat up, only to be paralyzed by a pain starting in her stomach and racing through her body. She let out a wail.  
  
"No... he couldn't have..." she thought, moaning in deep hurt.  
  
She fell back to the bed, sweat pouring down her face. She could feel the energy of her child growing and growing as she merely lay there in pain. He had done it. He had created an evil seed, and he had placed it within her baby. She felt fury rising within her, the room becoming ebony as she did so. Her father slapped her across the face, making her power cease quickly. It was not because of the slap, but because her power had reached the barrier upon the balcony. She lay and glared at her father, not knowing what else to do. He merely shook his head in laughter and stomped out of the room.  
  
"So it's true," she thought. "Now one of us has to die. Me or my baby..."  
  
"We are approaching the Azarathian planet," Starfire said.  
  
"Let's go then," Beastboy rushed.  
  
"It appears that there are no guards," Starfire seemed a bit worried because of that.  
  
"What?" Robin looked around. "You're right, Star. There's nobody here."  
  
The ship landed upon the planet. The three stared in awe at the large castle.  
  
"Are you sure Raven was taken prisoner?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm positive. She told me everything," Beastboy said, moving across the grass toward the castle.  
  
"It appears I have some company," Trigon thought to himself. "Well, I may just have to take care of that..."  
  
He smirked at the small orb that showed the titans making their way to the castle.  
  
The titans stopped when a man with dark eyes stepped out of the large doors. Beastboy glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me," the man said, "but it appears that you are not friends of mine. Please explain why you're here."  
  
"Where's Raven?!" Beastboy demanded.  
  
"Oh, so you're here for Raven. Well, I am dredfully sorry, but she doesn't wish to see... anyone at all." He smirked.  
  
"LET ME IN THERE!" Beastboy screamed, charging the man.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zenthos," he said, smiling menacingly and sending Beastboy backwards into his friends.  
  
"LET ME IN THERE!"  
  
Raven opened her eyes. That sounded like Beastboy! She sat up and felt the pain yet again. She didn't care. She had to see Beastboy. She threw open the balcony doors, seeing the barrier right in front of her.  
  
"BEASTBOY!" she yelled out.  
  
"BEASTBOY!"  
  
He turned and smiled.  
  
"RAVEN!" he yelled back, changing into a bird and flying up there.  
  
"Azara-"  
  
"You will not hurt my friends," Starfire growled, flying in front of him with glowing green eyes.  
  
"Hmm, a Tamaranian girl," Trigon muttered.  
  
Robin placed his extending pole against Trigon's neck. Cyborg prepared his arm blaster.  
  
"And a human... and an android," Trigon's thoughts finished. "I shall finish them."  
  
"Raven! Oh, my God, Raven," Beastboy already had tears of happiness streaming down his face.  
  
Raven stood there with teary eyes, smiling through weakness. Beastboy seemed to notice this.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trapped," she sighed. "This barrier is in the way."  
  
"That's okay," Beastboy said in optimism. "We'll find a way to get you out. Don't you worry."  
  
"There's no time," Raven said seriously. "I have to get home."  
  
"I know it must be awful here, Rae, but-"  
  
"You don't understand!" Raven began to sob slightly. "I cannot stay here! It'll gain in power more quickly here! I can't... let that... happen!" Raven began to force her way throught he barrier.  
  
"No, Raven! You'll kill yourself!"  
  
"Well, she would rather commit suicide," Trigon smirked.  
  
Starfire gasped.  
  
"RAVEN!" she screamed out.  
  
Raven collapsed into Beastboy's arms, the forcefield electricuting in fury of her push through it. She had made it. She was back in his arms. She began crying. Any pain was numb to her now- nothing mattered as long as she was here.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that? Don't you know how scared that made me?!" Beastboy whispered into her hair.  
  
"I'm fine," Raven sighed. "But my father..."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to. I want to take him out. I want to pay him back for all the crap he's given me over the years. It doesn't matter how I feel. Nothing can compare to the pain he's caused me since birth. I will win... No matter what." Raven pulled herself up and took flight.  
  
"Raven!" Beastboy watched her. "Why must you be so stubborn?!"  
  
"Okay, father. This ends now," Raven growled, her eyebrows lowered. "I finally have something to remind me about what I can fight for. I hope you guys can back me up?" She smiled at the titans, having Beastboy breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"But of course, dear friend, Raven!" Starfire beamed, flying up next to her.  
  
"You got it, Rae," Cyborg said, taking position beside her.  
  
"Titans, ready!" Robin winked at Raven and took his place to the right of Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy flew next to her as a bird. He didn't have to say anything at all. Raven already knew.  
  
"If I'm gonna die, or if it's going to die..." she thought, staring down at her stomach, "Then we'll go down fighting."  
  
(Woo! Cliffhanger! I can't believe how many responded to the mob comment! XD I'm sure you guys hate me now, huh? Lol. I'll get to work on the next chapter real soon. Okies? REVIEW! Lol.) 


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Raven closed her eyes. She concentrated on her emotions, trying to tap into them and then unleash them upon her father, but they were blocked, and her body was too weak to break it. She just didn't have an emotion strong enough to break its hold on her right then.  
  
"It's your turn," Robin turned to Raven and winked.  
  
She smiled. "TITANS! GO!"  
  
Starfire was the first to attack. A bright green beam flew from her hands, hitting Trigon. He blocked it with black energy. Cyborg was next to add a bright blue blast to mix with Starfire's- yet even their attacks combined would not break his defenses. Robin jumped over the three- Starfire, Cyborg, and Trigon, and prepared his weapon to catch Raven's father off guard. Raven glanced at Beastboy, who had transformed into a tiger and landed upon the ground. He didn't seem to be ready to attack. Something was bothering him.  
  
"Go, Beastboy," Raven said softly. "I need you guys to distract him if I'm going to muster enough energy to defeat him."  
  
"Rae," Beastboy transformed into human for a moment and turned to her. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now, are you going to help me? Or not?"  
  
Beastboy answered by transforming into a leopard and racing towards Trigon, teeth bared. He worried too much. Raven brought her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Just help me, little one, okay?" she whispered to her child, which lay dormant within her.  
  
Energy formed around her hands and she rose quickly, creating a large black orb.  
  
"AZARATH," she yelled, "METRION, ZENTHOS!"  
  
With this, she hurled the large orb at her father, the other titans jumping out of the way at the last moment. Trigon merely grinned. He stopped the orb with a simple flick of his wrist, sending it back towards her. Raven dodged, eyes glowing white. This wasn't working. Trigon had full control over his emotions, and he could fight any attack that she threw at him, just because his emotions were stronger. She needed a strong feeling- any strong emotion. She couldn't fight him with her normal emotions. If she could jsut tap into that one strength, she'd take him down.  
  
Trigon jumped and took flight, punching Raven hard in the jaw. Raven fell back a bit, but recovered and took a fighting stance. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him, haughtily standing as if she had no chance for winning. She didn't care. If she didn't defeat him, she would never feel like she had payed her family- her mother and her friends- back for all the trouble she had caused. Her mother had died for her. She would win this fight- for her at least.  
  
"Can we not help her?" Starfire turned and watched the other titans, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, we can't." Beastboy lowered his eyes. "This is her battle. She doesn't want us interfering..."  
  
"Raven," Cyborg thought. "You can't lose this. Not after all we did to come and get you. I don't think Beastboy could take another loss.... He might lose it.... I know that you don't want to do that to him... and I don't want it to happen either."  
  
"What's the matter, Raven. Is your strongest emotion not up to par?" Trigon grinned maliciously.  
  
"Wait!" Raven thought. "He's right! My emotions have been harder to bring out since... no..."  
  
Everything came flashing in her mind. She remembered that empty syringe. Her father was the cause of this. That evil seed that he had placed within her. It was now eating away at all her happiness and love. She felt the feeling of sadness washing over her, as it did alot lately. Her child was to be evil, no matter what.  
  
"No," Raven thought. "Why did he- how could he... NO!"  
  
Hot tears fell down her cheeks. She heard Beastboy call her name. She felt a pain hitting her in the face. It couldn't compare with this, however.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she whispered. "When you know that that much energy will kill it?"  
  
Trigon stopped. Everyone stopped.  
  
Beastboy was confused, as were the other titans.  
  
"Uh, does anyone know what she's talking about?" he turned to Cyborg.  
  
"Uh-uh, no clue... what is 'it'?" Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Robin put his hand to his chin and went into thought. Starfire merely watched Raven, a sad look upon her face.  
  
"She's crying," Starfire uttered, deep sorrow in her voice.  
  
"She is," Beastboy stated softly.  
  
"You knew... so why did you do it, you bastard?!" Raven looked up in anger, her eyes flashing red.  
  
"It won't kill it," Trigon growled. "If you don't use your powers." He smiled in triumph.  
  
Raven fell to the ground, her knees shaking. If her child died, it would be her fault? For some reason, even if she felt petrified that she was too young for children, she didn't want it to die. It seemed that the moment she figured it out, she was not only filled with regret but a deep love for this sweet little baby. It was the proof of her love for Beastboy and his love for her. Now her father was trying to tear that symbol apart, right in front of her. She lowered her head and began sobbing. She could no longer control herself. Just the mere thought of her wonderful child being pulled away from her and dragged down to hell was heartbreaking.  
  
She would have felt better if the child would not die with an evil in its heart, and then it would go to heaven. But it wouldn't. And even if it was born, it would merely be a terror to the people around her. It was a lose- lose situation. She didn't want to be selfish, but she just couldn't stand it. She wanted to mother the sweet symbol of love, never to let it go, to hold it in her arms, smile, play with it, and turn to its father and tell him that it had his eyes- anything she could do to be its mother. An anger she had never felt before rose deep inside of her. She lost all control. Everything went black.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Raven screamed in a hiss.  
  
Raven grew large, her dress flowing long at the ground. Her eyes were doubled and a deep crimson. Her teeth were gritted.  
  
"No!" Beastboy yelled, "Cy, she's losing control of her powers!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Cyborg yelled back. "I don't know what 'it' is, but 'it's' obviously very important to her!"  
  
"Raven!" Starfire yelled, taking flight and zooming towards her.  
  
Robin grabbed Starfire's ankle before she managed to fly too far. She looked back at him with desperation in her eyes.  
  
"You can't go after her, Star. She might hurt you."  
  
"But Raven is my friend!" Starfire said, sorrow in her voice, "I cannot just let her lose control!"  
  
"But we can't afford to lose both of you. I know I can't afford to lose you!" Robin yelled at her, a blush rising in his cheeks after realizing what he had said.  
  
"Robin," Starfire broke into tears and fell into his arms.  
  
"Cyborg, we can stop this, can't we?" Beastboy looked at him.  
  
"I dunno, B.B. We don't have her mirror. I think Rae's gotta do this on her own." Cyborg looked at his feet.  
  
"That's right, Raven!" Trigon yelled, laughter in his voice, "Loose it all! Become angry! That's your power!"  
  
"You asshole!" Beastboy yelled, tackling Trigon.  
  
"Beastboy! No!" Robin yelled after him.  
  
"You made a mistake, boy," Trigon made his hand glow, bringing it back.  
  
The blast did not make contact, however.  
  
"Don't touch him," Raven hissed, her body normal, but her eyes still the deep red.  
  
She created a blast of her own.  
  
"Your death is definate. Say your prayers," she glowered at her father.  
  
"You really want to kill it and me?" he smirked.  
  
Her eyes became shaded, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Either way, it is doomed to existance. I love it, but it doesn't deserve a life as I did. I have suffered because of you. I do not wish for it to suffer either. If it dies with that one regret in its heart, it might actually make it to the heavens. You don't deserve to live for the suffering you have caused however. I'll see you in hell." Raven then blasted her father, fangs bared, eyes flashing between red and white.  
  
Her father screamed out. Raven was sent up into the air by the intensity of her blast. Beastboy ran after her, eyes wide. The world around her became tar black. A bright light flashed before her eyes and she fell from the sky, exhausted, her stomach hurting intensely.  
  
"Raven!" Beastboy yelled, catching her limp body. "Don't leave me... don't leave me..." He whispered to her heavily.  
  
"Beastboy! Raven!" Starfire cried, flying over to the two, worry painted upon her face.  
  
Beastboy held her close, whispering to her words of encouragement.  
  
"B-b-beastboy?"  
  
"Raven!" he exclaimed, "You're okay!"  
  
"I...I wanna go home," she began sobbing again.  
  
"We'll go home, don't you worry. I'm here, Raven. I'm here."  
  
(There will probably be two or three more chapters from now. I might have Raven dealing with pregnancy and stuff like that. Man, that was a sad chapter. Not the saddest of the story, but sad. I do believe that might be the end of Trigon... or is it? Do I smell a sequel?! ;D ) 


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"Raven? Raven, wake up."  
  
Her eyes opened, staring at Beastboy and space behind him.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked weakly.  
  
"We're in the T-shuttle. We're going home. Everything's over," he said softly.  
  
The others were telling her kind words out of sight. She sat up and felt her stomach clench. She let out a loud moan and held her hand to it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked quickly, "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Y-you could say that," Raven muttered, wincing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"To be honest, it's partly our faults. It wouldn't hurt as bad if it wasn't for my father though."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Erg!" Raven cringed again. "It's because... he placed an evil seed... in our child..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" All the titans were utterly shocked.  
  
"That's right, I'm pregnant... but it doesn't matter. The baby has been taken over by an evil seed. It'll probably die," Raven pulled her knees up to her and buried her face within them.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Rae," Beastboy said, putting his arms around her. "Don't worry."  
  
"It just... hurts..."  
  
The sound of Raven's morning sickness echoed through the tower. Beastboy was in the back with her, trying to talk to her, but only getting yells in Raven's mood swings.  
  
"Mmm," Cyborg sighed, rubbing his temples, "This is crazy."  
  
"I know," Robin said, lying down on the couch. "Raven's emotions have gone haywire even. I can't believe this place hasn't blown up yet."  
  
Cyborg chuckled slightly. "Yeah. We have to watch over her."  
  
Starfire entered the room, smile upon her face, humming a tune to herself.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Robin asked, smiling at her.  
  
"I have decided, that in aid of Raven, I shall help pick out children things!" Starfire beamed, holding out magazines with babies and cribs on the front of them.  
  
"Awww, look how cute that is," Cyborg said, grabbing a magazine and thumbing through the pages.  
  
Robin smirked. He knew Cyborg was, despite his complaints of late nights and early mornings, already taken with this baby of Raven and Beastboy's. Starfire didn't even complain. In fact, she was up bright and early, ready to help Raven with anything she needed. This made Beastboy extremely happy for he got at least an hour more of sleep. Robin was very proud of Starfire for seh was helping greatly. He reached over and grabbed a magazine, flipping through it as well. He had to admit, everything in there was cute. He just couldn't believe that they were doing this NOW. They were all teenagers still. It was weird, and it definately wasn't responsible, but that didn't matter because they supported each other through thick and thin, no matter what.  
  
"Raven, calm down!" Beastboy cried in desperation as a shampoo bottle, bathed in the black power of Raven's, hit him in the face.  
  
"...OH, BEASTBOY! I'm SOOO SORRY!" Raven burst into tears.  
  
"Deeeh... It's okay.... Rae... fine..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Raven looked up meekly.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Beastboy could tell that she was a bomb about to blow.  
  
"Okay," she sighed.  
  
Beastboy felt relief wash over him. Raven's mood swings had stopped just in time. She usually had them first thing in the morning and the rest of the day, she was fine- with the exception of pain. It made him upset to see her in pain, but she told him to buck up and put up with it. She was, so he should get over it. But he couldn't help but wonder if she would be alright. They'd seen doctors and they weren't sure if the baby would be alright either. They didn't know how Raven's body worked. He knew that her brave front was all a lie. He could tell by the sad look that she always had in her eyes. It was unnerving.  
  
"Hm? Hey, B.B. Whatcha need?" Cyborg asked, looking up from his car.  
  
Beastboy made his way down to his friend, sighing. He saw Cyborg's look of worry as he put the car part down and made his way over to sit by Beastboy on the toolbox.  
  
"I-I dunno Cy," Beastboy said, rubbing his temples. "This baby... it's driving me nuts. I keep worrying... I'm scared... I feel like we're growing up too fast... everything!"  
  
"Don't worry, B.B. We've been through tough things. We can make it through this. I know you can. You got will power! You can do this!" Cyborg patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know. I just... I'm really scared for Raven and the baby. Like she said, either of them could die... I don't want that to happen..."  
  
"I don't think Raven does either. You just gotta believe in her-- and yourself. Just take these things as they come, Beastboy. It's all life."  
  
"I just keep wondering if I was stupid to have sex with her. I mean... THIS happened!"  
  
"Look, B.B., Raven wouldn't have letcha do what ya' did if she didn't love you. Remember who she is. Raven's emotions are always trapped inside. If she was brave enough to let it all go for that one night, you got nothin' to worry about. She loves you, B.B., and I don't think I've seen any love deeper."  
  
"Thanks, Cy, that means alot. Just... help me out, okay?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Cyborg was definately a good guy for advice. He was always one to talk to, and he was always one that could keep a secret. Raven seemed to go to him alot too. He sighed and made his way into the kitchen, pouring some soy milk. He actually lost the taste for the stuff after a while. It wasn't the best drink, but he had to watch out for his fellow animals. He heard Raven trudge into the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove for herbal tea. It was those sad eyes again that caught Beastboy's attention. They ripped his heart in two.  
  
Raven was starting to show, being that it had been quite a few months since the Trigon fiasco. She had the glow of motherhood, but no smile. He hated that. He longed for her to smile. Raven grabbed a cup and held it in her hands, moving towards the kettle that now whistled. She poured the liquid into the cup and set the kettle aside, walking across the floor to Beastboy. Suddenly, she winced, letting in a gasp of air and dropping the cup. She grabbed her stomach as it shattered upon the floor, a loud moan escaping her throat. Beastboy darted from his chair, grabbing her before she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Oooh," she muttered, as Beastboy ushered her to a chair.  
  
"It's okay, Raven. It's okay," he assured.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, the two of them were used to it. The titans helped her when he wasn't around.  
  
"You sit right here," Beastboy said, running to sweep up the mess. "I'll get you some more tea."  
  
"Thanks," she said softly, those sad eyes gleaming again.  
  
"Raven," Beastboy said, lifting her head slightly with his finger. "Please smile. I'm begging you."  
  
Raven smiled meekly, just to make him happy, but afterwards, it became a frown once again. Beastboy then grabbed another cup and filled full with tea. Raven sipped at it, eyes lowered.  
  
"Beastboy..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm really trying to be strong about this..." Raven then placed a hand on her forehead, hiding her eyes. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "But I can't anymore. Everything hurts so much... I can't keep control of anything.... and I'm scared to death! I'm so scared..."  
  
"Raven," Beastboy whispered, taking her in his arms. "It's going to be okay... You don't have to be strong. I'll protect you... I love you."  
  
"I know," Raven sniffed. "But I- ACK!"  
  
She let out a loud groan, Beastboy's arms tightening around her. She could hear Robin and Starfire's voices entering the kitchen and then stopping short. Raven sighed, feeling the pain stop again.  
  
"These pains are becoming more frequent," she said. "I couldn't sleep last night they were so bad. I still have five months, and I don't think I can take it!"  
  
"Don't worry, Rae. We're going to help you through this. You just gotta stop doin' stuff for a while. That's all. Just let me do all the work, okay?"  
  
"Beastboy, I don't mean to offend, but you're not the most responsible person around the house. You can barely do your own chores, much less mine."  
  
"Then we shall help, correct?" Starfire looked over at Robin who nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Raven said, smiling. "I think I'll go get some rest. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Here, let me help you."  
  
(This was kinda a filler chapter. The next will be when she actually has the baby! Review please!) 


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
It had been four months- eight months fully. Raven lay, miserable, on her bed. The pain came so quickly now, it was as if she could count her relief on one hand. She let out a loud moan as another pain flew through her body. She slowly pulled herself up, her belly very large as she placed her hand on her back, trying to soothe he spine. She then moved silently down the hall to the kitchen, making her some more tea. It seemed to help. She stared at the clock, reading two-thirty in the morning. She sighed taking her cup and sipping from it. She didn't bother to walk across the kitchen, figuring she'd probably drop her cup and have to clean it up. She knew she couldn't, being that she couldn't even see her feet, so she gave up on that little notion.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she said quietly to herself. "Why did this have to happen to me?... I feel so sorry for the others- they've been doing so much for me lately. It's not fair to them."  
  
She placed her cup in the sink and turned around, leaning her back against the counter, staring at the ceiling. Another pain blasted through her, so bad that it brought her to her knees.  
  
"Oooohhh," she said, her eyes welling up, yet again.  
  
That pain was alot worse than the others. Could it have been a contraction? Her eyes widened when she stood again, feeling the water upon her bare feet. She gasped. Her water had just broken. This baby was coming early, and it was obvious. Another pain blasted through her body, and she let out a scream that awoke up the whole tower.  
  
"RAVEN! WHAT IS IT?!" Beastboy yelled, running into the kitchen in his black pajamas.  
  
Starfire ran in quickly after in a purple tanktop and lavender pajama pants. Robin followed in green pajamas, and Cyborg was beind them both. Raven merely looked up, eyes frightened. Beastboy noticed immediately. He paled.  
  
"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, GOD!" Beastboy was beginning one of his freak-out sessions.  
  
"Beastboy, this is NOT the TIME!" Cyborg yelled in his ear, retreiving Raven in his arms. "Let's get 'er to the hospital!"  
  
"Yeahyeah! Hospital! Good!" Beastboy said, unable to form full sentences.  
  
The T-Car sped down the highway as Beastboy let Raven lay on his lap. Her stomach was killing her. She wasn't even sure of what was happening around her anymore. Another pain flew through her again and she let out another loud wail.  
  
"Don't worry, Rae. Everything's going to be allright. Just hang on, Rae, just hang on."  
  
Raven could hear his words, but wasn't sure what he meant. They were all stuck together, waving through her mind in a large haze that she couldn't make out. Perhaps the pain had finally brought her into a state of unknowing. She let out another scream. She could see Beastboy's face come into view. It angered her that he wasn't in pain for some reason. She grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"This pain is KILLING ME!" she growled.  
  
"I know! I know! I'm sorry! We're almost there!"  
  
Raven then fell back, moaning again.  
  
Raven looked around at the white room, packed with doctors near her lower area. The pain in her had climaxed and she found that she was screaming without realizing it. She looked to her left to see Beastboy gripping her hand. The doctors told her to do her breathing. Knowing that she needed to, no matter how much it hurt, she did so. Beastboy was giving her reassurance in which she returned with angry comments that she didn't mean. More pain blasted and Raven felt as if she was about to black out. She could hear the doctor saying something about her baby. It was coming out.  
  
"Oh man, oh man," Cyborg said, pacing, the other two titans behind him doing the same. "This is really, REALLY bad."  
  
"Yes," Starfire said, "It is premature, correct?"  
  
"Yup," Robin sighed at the end of the line of pacing. "That's not good either. Then there's it's already high risk of-"  
  
"Don't say it Robin," Starfire said, "It might come true."  
  
"Right, right," Robin breathed.  
  
"We shall pray to the Gods of Tamaran for guidance," Starfire said, stopping her pacing and standing up on the table with magazines.  
  
"Um... Starfire?"  
  
"Not now, Robin, I am praying." Starfire then continued to hold her arms up in the air, her eyes closed, humming something.  
  
"Let her, Robin," Cyborg said, "It might actually bring us some luck."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"It's a girl," a voice entered Raven's head.  
  
"It's not breathing!"  
  
"Get it to intensive care."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Raven, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay... Doctor, when can we see it?!"  
  
"I'm not sure. Give it time. Stay here for now. I'll send your friends in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Raven? Miss Raven?"  
  
Raven opened her eyes slowly, staring at the nurse. There was no one else in the room.  
  
"Y-yes?" she uttered sleepily.  
  
"Your friends have gone to get some food. We've come to check on you. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Can I see my baby?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but it is still in intensive care. She's quite a fighter."  
  
"It's a girl?" Raven asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. What do you think you'll name it?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... maybe Arella, my mother's name... or perhaps something else," Raven said, completely avoiding the subject that her baby was in intensive care. "I guess I should ask Beastboy first."  
  
"I suppose that's true." The nurse smiled. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"N-no. I'm okay. Just bring my friends here when they get back, okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." With that, the nurse left.  
  
It had been two days, and Raven still hadn't seen her baby nor had she heard anything about it. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg had gone home for the night. Beastboy was asleep on the couch. Raven watched him in silence, feeling the sadness deep inside of her and the fear beginning to well up in her mind. She leaned against her pillow and stared dully at the TV which was playing some stupid commercial. She sighed. What was wrong with her child? Was it going to die like profisized? Now that she thought about it, she had actually begun to convince herself that it would be just fine. She looked out the window, watching the stars twinkle in the sky.  
  
"Raven," Beastboy's voice entered her head. "Raven, wake up."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, raising up quickly, making her head spin. "Do we get to see our baby?!"  
  
"They still won't let us see her, but I brought you some food. The doctor says that you need to eat it."  
  
"Thanks," she said sadly, taking the food Beastboy had brought and nibbling on it slightly.  
  
"Rae," Beastboy said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You know, if something happens..."  
  
"Don't talk about it," Raven snapped suddenly, making Beastboy step back.  
  
Raven merely continued eating.  
  
"Please be alright," she thought. "Please, PLEASE be alright...."  
  
(A/N: I know, the chapter wasn't that great, a little too quick maybe, but I have to make a really sad ending. NOTE THAT THIS IS DRAMA AS WELL! I might make an alternate ending too, but only if a lot of people demand it. Well, I hope to get reviews! -hint hint-) 


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Raven! Hey, babe!" Beastboy said happily, walking into the room. "The doctors say anything yet?"

Raven didn't look up. Her eyes remained on her hands. Silence filled the air.

"Ravie?"

Starfire and the others walked in, smiles turning to frowns at the sight of Raven.

"She..." Raven said softly. "She's...."

"Raven..."

Raven placed her hands over her ears, closing her eyes. "No... NO! I don't want to believe it!"

Beastboy ran to her and put his arms around her, tears forming at his eyes.

"Why... what's wrong?..."

"She's DEAD! SHE COULDN'T MAKE IT!" Raven had tears pouring down her face at this point.

Beastboy clutched her arms, knowing what she meant.

"Robin? What is... happening?" Starfire asked, tears in her eyes as well, seeming to just look for assurance that it wasn't about the baby.

Robin shook his head. Starfire threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"It's... all... my... fault..." Raven whispered. "All... my... fault.... I shouldn't have gotten so angry.... My powers... NO!"

"Shh... Raven... it'll all be okay..." Beastboy said softly, trying not to sound strained due to his own sorrow.

The silence was begging to be answered, but no one seemed to have anything to say. Cyborg leaned against the wall, head down in regret. Robin held Starfire close, trying to comfort both her, and himself. A couple of nurses who had grown to be friends with the Titans over their stay there were weeping softly. The dark powers of Raven began to emerge, changing the sheets of her bed and the walls black. Beastboy still gripped her firmly, not uttering a single sound, but a few sobs that were uncontrolled. The night sky began to mourn with rain as well.

"I gotcha now, Robin! I gotcha now!" Cyborg yelled, moving about with his video game controller.

"Oh, yeah?"

"GAH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Heeheehee!"

Raven watched from the hallway, leaning most of her weight on the wall beside her. She was wearing her old uniform again, the cape swishing with any stray wind in the room. She sighed, watching the two at their game.

"Seems like it's all they ever do, huh, Rae?"

"Like you haven't been the same way," Raven replied, knowing who was behind her, putting a small smile on her face.

"You talked to the doctor lately?"

"Yeah, I did. He says that I might still be able to have a child, but it might be fatal. I decided not to take the chance..." Raven had a small sound in her voice that made Beastboy tear up slightly.

"I'm really sorry. I know this is all my fault... if I hadn't been so direct..."

"Beastboy, I slept with you because I wanted to. I've wanted to be free of this emotional bind forever. I haven't known much past it since I was a child, but still, I longed to feel again... I don't think I was ever meant to though..."

"Raven? I have an important question..."

"What's that?"

"Do you still love me... after everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I do... if you can really be in love without emotion..." Raven was going to walk away.

Beastboy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. It seemed as if he'd never let go. They stayed there for a matter of minutes before Beastboy said anything.

"Feel all you want, Rae. I don't care what happens. I... couldn't stand it not being with you."

"Beastboy..." Raven said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, but I know you don't want to hurt me. But I'd rather be hurt than without you..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Rae."

They pulled away. Raven stared into his emerald eyes, trying to read his soul. She grasped his hands in hers and smiled.

"With you around, I think I might get a little better with the control over my emotions."

Beastboy grinned.

"Hey, Beastboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make me laugh."

"WOO! ALRIGHT! Okay, a man walks into a bar..."

THE END

(TAH DAH! It's done! I feel bad about the baby... u.u, but, I loved the ending. If you want to read another RxBB fic by me, I just put up a new one called "Crimson." It's going to be extremely angsty, and it is rated R. So watch out for that. Well, later days!)


End file.
